When a liquid crystal device displays an image, a backlight is required to provide light for a display panel so as to display the image. According to light incident mode, backlights may be categorized into direct type backlights and side type backlights. A structure of a side type backlight is as shown in FIG. 1. In the side type backlight, a light bar is disposed at a side of a light guide plate 1, so that the liquid crystal display device may have a smaller thickness. The specific structure of the light bar is as shown in FIG. 2, in which a plurality of light emitters 2 are disposed on a substrate 3, and a connector 4 used for connecting a driving circuit is disposed at one end of the substrate 3. The thickness of the connector 4 is usually greater than that of each of the light emitters 2. In this case, in order to improve the light guiding effect of the light guide plate 1, a notch 5 may be provided at a position on the light guide plate 1 corresponding to the connector 4, so that the connector 4 extends towards the notch 5, thereby reducing the distance from each of the light emitters 2 to the light guide plate 1. However, due to this arrangement manner, light emitted from the light emitters 2 may be transmitted to the notch 5 after repeatedly reflected in the light guide plate 1, and therefore, a dark region may be formed at a position of the display panel corresponding to the notch 5. As the frame of the liquid crystal display device becomes narrower, the phenomenon of forming the dark region becomes more obvious, thereby affecting the display effect.
Therefore, how to reduce the occurrence of a dark region on a display panel due to the above arrangement manner has become a technical problem to be solved urgently in the art.